1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a salt damage environmental testing chamber for self-propelled vehicles, especially automobiles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In environmental tests for automobiles that are designed to run along the coast area and thus subject to corrosion due to salt damage, the vehicles are tested in a test chamber provided with a salt water spraying device.
The salt damage test chamber is provided with a temperature sensor for constantly measuring the temperature in the chamber and a humidity sensor for measuring the humidity in the chamber.
When conducting a test on the effect of the salt damage by spraying salt water into the chamber, the salt water adheres to the humidity sensor provided in the test chamber, making it impossible to perform humidity measurement. The humidity is measured with the air in the chamber coming into physical contact with the humidity sensitive portion of the sensor. Should the salt water adhere to it, the properties of the sensitive portion are lowered with repetition of the tests (since it is difficult to remove the moisture contents in the salt water) in such a manner that the follow-up properties and reproducibility of the humidity sensor are gradually lowered. As it becomes more difficult to measure the humidity in the test chamber, regular output signals can no longer be supplied from the humidity sensor to the humidity control unit adapted to control the humidity in the test chamber, so that it becomes more difficult to control the humidity in the chamber.
Note that the temperature sensor is not affected by the salt water.